The present invention relates to a toiletry holder, and more particularly to a holder adapted for removable securement of an article of toiletry for tethered handling thereof.
Many toiletries are used at a sink, bath or shower location, and can sometimes clutter such vicinity when rested thereon. In a bath area, the toiletry, such as, for example, a bar of soap, may additionally become easily misplaced or dropped into inaccessible locations, such as outside the tub or shower, at a time when the user is unable to easily locate or retrieve the article due to blocked vision or slippery conditions. Moreover, a bar of soap placed in a soap dish or on a countertop of a bathroom or kitchen will generally be in prolonged contact with water, causing the contact surface of the bar to melt, resulting in product waste and an undesirable sensation on the part of the user when the bar is picked up for use. In addition, a dropped toiletry may become contaminated and/or damaged by unintentional contact with environmental surfaces.
Toiletry holding devices which are presently available, although addressing some of the problems associated with toiletry use, are, however, subject to limitations. For example, toiletry products having a means for securement are generally restricted to the specific toiletry product""s useful life, and must be purchased with the securing means at a higher cost. In addition, the user is limited exclusively to the particular products which are available with such securing means. Furthermore, these toiletry holding devices generally have locating means without a specialized means for securement to a fixed structure.
Adequate steps have therefore not heretofore been taken to avoid such undesirable circumstances. Consequently, a product which optimizes product yield of a toiletry, or which prevents waste and exposure of various toiletries to unwanted contact with bacterial and/or chemical contaminants, water, dirt, etc., would be highly desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a toiletry holder which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toiletry holder which permits the toiletry to be held in an accessible location, and used without detachment from the holder.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a toiletry holder which is easily installed in a desired location, and which provides reliable and reusable service.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a toiletry holder in a form which is economical and simple in design, and adapted to versatile use with a variety of toiletries.
In accordance with these and other objects of the invention, there is provided a toiletry holder which includes a support bracket mountable to a support, such as a wall or other fixed structure. A tether is fixed to the support bracket, advantageously at a position therealong spaced apart from the support. A fastener is carried on the tether in a position thereof distant from its point of attachment with the support bracket. The fastener is adapted for removable securement of an article of toiletry, for example, soap, toothpaste, etc., such that the toiletry may be held in tethered securement to the support bracket and advantageously isolated from contact with surrounding environmental surfaces when hanging from the support bracket by the tether.
The tether is advantageously resiliently extensible, permitting the toiletry to be moved to a distance farther from the support bracket than a position occupied thereby when the toiletry simply hangs from the support bracket by the tether.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment, the toiletry to which the holder is directed is a tube of toothpaste, and the toiletry holder is configured to permit sparing amounts of product remaining in a substantially exhausted tube to be expelled. The support bracket is configured as a support arm of elongated dimension. A narrow slot is provided in the support arm along a longitudinal extent thereof which approximates the thickness of the tube when flattened. The end of the toothpaste tube distant from the opening thereof is inserted in the slot and the tube is moved longitudinally in a direction which forces the contents remaining therein in a direction of the opening.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.